Rose Buds
by xLoveless19
Summary: After being harassed by Rikiga, Nezumi gets Shion a Valentine. What he gets in return was a sweet surprise.


**Happy Valentine's Day! I am so proud of myself! You wanna know why? Cause I'm stepping out of my main fandom and into a brand new one! I've been wanting to write a fanfic for this pairing for so long and I've finally done it! (All thanks to my lovely friend Dana who nagged me too lol) Check out her Valentine fic too if you'd like, though it's for ItaDei ;D Just search up Dana-Eliza :) **

**So hello new readers! It's nice to finally be a part of another fandom! Hope you all enjoy the fanfic :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6**

~Rose Buds~

"Nezumi, what is this?"

He could face palm himself right now, he really could. With an exaggerated sigh Nezumi placed a hand on his hip while giving Shion an incredulous look.

"Come on Shion, even you should know that this is a Valentine."

Shion looked up from the box of chocolates with a perplexed look. "I know of Valentine's Day, Safu used to give me chocolates all the time too. I just don't understand _why_ people do that."

Of course he didn't understand...Why did Nezumi even bother giving him a Valentine? Oh that's right, because Rikiga kept harassing him to do it. The man wouldn't let up since the start of the month and just to get him off his back, he went out and got Shion chocolates. Some really expensive chocolates actually.

Even if it was Rikiga's fault, Nezumi could at least admit he _did_ want to get Shion a little something. He wasn't really the most affectionate type of person and Shion was too naive for his own damn good so at times their relationship was awkward.

"You seriously don't understand how the meaning behind certain emotions works at all. You may be extremely intelligent and book smart, but you're as dumb as a rock when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Shion huffed indignantly. "It was just a simple question. But thanks for the chocolates." Shion's face suddenly became crestfallen. "I don't have a Valentine for you..."

The thought of Shion getting him a Valentine actually never crossed his mind. Nezumi had been more preoccupied with getting Shion one. He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine I don't want anything. It was mostly Rikiga's idea anyway that I got you something so it's practically nothing."

Despite him downplaying this seemingly nice act of his and giving the credit away didn't stop Shion from smiling at him with pure happiness. As irritating as Shion was with his naivety and constant questions and frustrating perspective on what was just, Nezumi still couldn't help but melt a little on the inside from that smile.

"I'll get you something special too. I promise I'll have something for you before the day ends!"

Nezumi blinked then smirked. "Like I said you really don't-"

"Even if I'm still unsure why people give gifts on Valentine's day, I do think it could be a sort of mating ritual humans do when they want sex. From what I gather online and such, the males will give the females something that would appeal to them and then the male will hope for intercourse later on. So in that case you must wa-"

"_Stop_! Please, just stop!" Nezumi had a faint blush on his cheeks. "I didn't give you chocolates just so we could do it!"

Shion's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as he stared at him. "Then why did you give me a Valentine?"

With a sigh Nezumi pinched the bridge of his nose. He really had to spell it out for him didn't he? "It should be obvious why. I _like_ you."

"I like you too."

Nezumi groaned. Why did he have to fall for a naive idiot?

"Oh! I got it! Nezumi, meet me back at my house in a few hours alright?"

Before he could even say anything, Shion had taken off. Whatever. He'd let his highness do what he pleased. Besides, it actually was kind of cute of him to want to do something for him for Valentine's Day.

A couple hours later Nezumi walked up to Shion's house with Hamlet and Cravat on his shoulders. Ever since Shion named them, he saw them less as objects to do his bidding. They still did some investigations for him from time to time, but ever since the Wall came down, things had been different.

Just before he could open the door to let himself in, it had already opened itself.

"Oh hello Nezumi how are you? And hello to you too Hamlet and Cravat." Karan smiled sweetly at them gently pet the two mice, earning a happy squeak from them.

"Hey Karan. I'm doing just fine." Nezumi shifted slightly. He liked Shion's mother, but sometimes he felt a little uncomfortable around her. She was quite motherly to him whenever he popped by, treating him like he was her son as well and giving the same love she gave to Shion. He just wasn't used to that. "Is Shion here?"

The amused giggle from the woman made him cock an eyebrow. "Yes he's in the kitchen. You can go right in." Karan patted him on the shoulder as she walked by.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Oh I have my own date. Enjoy yours with Shion!"

Nezumi's shock turned to barely contained embarrassment. It couldn't really be called a date. And he didn't know that Karan was now seeing someone. He'd have to send Hamlet or Cravat to look into that later.

After waving Karan goodbye, Nezumi let himself in and walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

"Ah Nezumi! You're a bit earlier than I thought you'd be. Oh is that Hamlet and Cravat?" Shion walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder so the two mice could climb onto him. Nezumi just stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Shion...what is all this?"

Shion's face brightened into an excited smile and looked at him expectantly. " I made us a full course meal! The salad and the main dish was easy, but baking the dessert was the hardest part."

No shit...the kitchen was a mess. How did he get bits of melted chocolate on the ceiling? Nezumi inwardly sighed. He wouldn't question it. If he questioned it, he would just get a headache listening to Shion prattle on about it. He could at least admit though that the food did look really good and that he had tried hard.

With a smile Nezumi patted Shion on the back. "It looks good. Even if you did recreate a small version of a food typhoon in here. I'm surprised Karan didn't have a heart attack about this mess."

"Don't tease me! I tried really hard! And I was just about to clean up when you showed up." Shion glared at him.

Laughing Nezumi took his seat at the table. "Let's chow down!"

"R-Right now?" Shion glanced around the kitchen, especially eyeing the mess on the ceiling.

"Well yeah I'm starving. We can clean this up after."

Reluctantly Shion took his seat and they began to eat. Every so often Nezumi would catch Shion sending him nervous glances. He inwardly smirked knowing what Shion was waiting for. The food was delicious, but he'd wait a little longer before he'd compliment it. It was mean but he rather enjoyed watching Shion squirm in his seat waiting for his verdict.

Once they finished Nezumi sat back in his seat feeling quite content. Shion by now was sending little glares. With a huff Nezumi smiled. "That was great Shion, one of the best meals I've ever had." And that was true. Even though he now did eat much better meals compared to when he lived outside of No. 6, this _was_ the best.

Thankfully Shion recognized his sincere gratitude through his sarcastic demeanor and beamed proudly. Nezumi smiled back with a rare show of fondness in his eyes.

"Ne...Nezumi..."

"Hm?"

"Could we dance again? Like we did back then?"

Nezumi smirked at the request. "But there's no music."

"We don't need music."

With an amused snort he got up and held his hand out to Shion. "May I have this dance your Highness?"

Shion gave him a tiny withering look at the pet name but took his hand anyway. Nezumi placed an arm around Shion's waste and held his hand with his and started to lead. Even if there was no music, they still had a rhythm in which they danced to. At some point, Nezumi found himself humming that old song he knew so well.

Shion rested his head on his shoulder and followed, his eyes glazed over with pure happiness and content. Feeling the exact same, Nezumi rested his cheek on the top of Shion's head and continued to hum as they slowly danced around the room.

Once he finished the song, he came to a stop. But Shion didn't pull away so neither did Nezumi. For a few minutes they just absorbed the other's presence. It was times like this that reminded Nezumi how happy he was with this person, and how happy he was to have met him.

After another minute, he finally pulled away.

"I guess we should get started on cleaning up before your mom gets back."Nezumi moved to go back to the kitchen but was stopped by Shion.

"Wait! I have one more thing for you. Close your eyes."

Nezumi lifted a curious eyebrow. "Is it really necessary for me to close my eyes?"

"Yes. Just close them."

Begrudgingly Nezumi closed his eyes. "Alright I'm waiting."

He heard Shion get up and walk out of the room. A couple minutes later he heard shuffling then something being placed in his hands.

"Okay now open them."

Nezumi opened his eyes and blinked at the bouquet of rose buds in his hands. "Uh...not that I'm not grateful for these but they're still just rose buds." Didn't it make more sense to buy flowers already in full bloom?

"I know! But I got them as rose buds for a reason."

"Oh? And what was the reason?" He inspected the bouquet in amusement.

"Because the rose represents love. But since this is still all so new to us, I thought it made sense to get them as rose buds. As time goes on they'll bloom just like how we will!"

Nezumi faintly blushed as he felt his insides melt at that. Only Shion could do something unconventional yet still so cliché, but it was still so endearing.

"Idiot..."

"Wha- why'd you call me an idiot? Do you not like them?" Shion looked stricken until Nezumi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love them." Nezumi muttered against his lips.

He felt Shion smile then wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nezumi."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin. **

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D And yes...no lemon in this. I'm sorry if some of you were hoping for that too but as of now, I'm not all too comfortable writing one for this pairing cause it's my first time writing for them x-x Perhaps in the next one that I do for them! **

**Hoped you enjoy and even if you don't have a Valentine for today, then today I shall be your Valentine! Love you my darlings ;) **


End file.
